The Rebellion
by Little Miss Novella
Summary: Not everyone likes the JONAS or the Lucas brothers. And some Horace Mantis students will express their hatred towards the Lucas brothers, and others will show their undying devotion. But where do you stand? Nick/OC, Joe/Stella, Kevin/Macy
1. Prologue: Setting the Stage

**_ The Rebellion_**

Summary: Not everyone likes the JONAS or the Lucas brothers. And some Horace Mantis students will express their hatred towards the Lucas brothers, and others will show their undying devotion. But where do you stand? Nick/OC, Joe/Stella, Kevin/Macy

Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS, Disney does!

_Prologue_

If anyone told me that I would be friends with the JONAS or the Lucas brothers, I would be laughing at those people. Only because, well I don't listen to their music, and I am not obsessed with them as Jenny, Sara, and Macy are.

I still don't understand why certain people, ok, mostly the girls my grade are like in love with the JONAS brothers. Maybe, I am just hating on them, because their music turned my best friends into mindless zombies or something.

Of course, I still think that everyone should treat the Lucas brothers as human beings, not gods or something, and believe that's how I feel whenever my best friends talk about them.

Of course, just like how there are people who have their undying devotion towards the JONAS brothers; there are those who also hate the JONAS brothers. These same people also tried to recruit me because they probably noticed that I was as goo goo gaga as other people were in the school.

That or my current ex-boyfriend, Sammy tried to recruit only because he's probably insecure about them coming here. Probably because he's afraid that one of the JONAS brothers will try and join the football team, and that JONAS brother might actually be better than him.

Who knows? I never really understood why some boys try to fake being so macho or something.

So which side are you on? I remember Sammy asking me that earlier. I am not really sure which side I am on, but I am pretty sure I am not going to hate the JONAS brothers, just because they are some rock stars. That and I am not in love with them. How about just treat them as normal regular guys?

Isn't that why they came to this school in the first place?

Next time: Chapter 1: The First Day of School

"Ms. Goodman, please come to the principal's office" said the principal through the loudspeakers in the hallways, which were usually made for announcements, or people who were in trouble.

I am usually not in trouble; actually I was never called to the principal office ever in my life time.

.

.

.

"Your goal is to navigate these rock stars through the hallways of Horace Mantis, and make sure they don't get hurt" said Principal Mannatis

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey it's the JONAS brothers!"

"Run" that was the only thing I could think of, that and I needed to navigate them towards three different places. Now I must think strategically like this is a war or something.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey let's lock them in the closet!"

.

.

.

"What!"

"Are you claustrophobic or something?"


	2. The First Day of School Part 1

**The Rebellion**

Summary: I swear I got this idea when I noticed in one episode, the friend anniversary party, which the JONAS brothers had so many people over. Although, in the JONAS LA season, in the intro song, when the brothers sing, "we call all the people we know," that only Stella and Macy come in. It would be cool to see the other characters or more like the behind the scene characters at the school or something. Thus how was how this story was created…Real summary: Not everyone likes the JONAS or the Lucas brothers. And some Horace Mantis students will express their hatred towards the Lucas brothers, and others will show their undying devotion. But where do you stand? Nick/Daphne, Joe/Stella, Kevin/Macy.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the show JONAS, however, Disney does! I also don't own the variation on the Guy Fawkes saying, remember, remember the fifth of November.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The first day of School (Part 1)**

"Remember, Remember the fifth of September"-variation on a very famous saying

(Horace Mantis, September 5th, 7: 45 AM)

Unlike most of my fellow classmates, I tend to get into school much earlier. I am an earlier riser, thanks by in large with my dad-he's a military man, to be more precise, a Captain for the military army. He always taught me to get up early, never be late, and that my school education is really important.

Not only is my schooling is very important, but catching up with my two best friends in this school is very important to me. I really need to catch up with who went to Europe with her family for the summer. I, also, need to see Sara and ask her how her creative writing program that she was in New York City. I really wouldn't mind meeting up with the co-captain of the girls swim team, Macy Misa. I was the other captain for the girls swim team.

The first person I met was a very excited and perky Macy Misa. How she can be so happy and perky in the morning, I will never know.

"Did you hear the good news Daphne?" asked Macy.

Not entirely sure what she meant by that and before I could answer Macy decided to tell me that news anyway…

"The Jonas brothers are coming to school to learn, can you believe, that they are coming to a school like this" said Macy.

"Wow, that's great!" I replied back, although, I was the one thinking that this was not as great as Macy thought it would be. Really, like this school needs to become a circus, because of three rock stars are coming to this school to learn.

Jenny, surprisingly, decided to come to school early and after catching up with Macy about the great news, she became just like Macy, jumping up and down like Christmas was here or something. (I swear that every time I ask Jenny why she's a die-hard Jonas fan, when her favorite music was heavy metal, she'll just start going on and on about how the Jonas music was amazing.) Then Sara came to school and joined the festivity, which I really wasn't a part of.

And then my day just got even brighter. Not.

Rachel Westmin, the notoriously popular mean girl. Ok, really every story needs to have some kind of villain. So she's the villain in my life, decided to come walking by with her usually morning gestures.

"Ah, if it isn't the ultimate pigsty group" said Rachel.

I am not entirely why she thinks of everyone in this school as if we are all live animals in her mind. In my mind, I would love to just punch her in her face. She's really, in my mind, a big fat ugly donkey.

Except I can't really tell her what I was thinking cause…

(Horace Mantis, September 5th, 8: 10 AM)

"Ms. Goodman, please come to the principal's office," said the principle through the loudspeakers, in the hallways, which were usually made for announcements, or in case, people who were in trouble.

"Looks like someone is already in trouble, I guess Principal Manntis already knows about the plans to dunk all the freshmen in the tub of mud that will happen later on today" said Rachel.

I was paralyze because I knew that as a sophomore, I am not really that high in the order of hierarchy in high school, and I will never hurt any freshmen for freshmen beat up days that other high school students participate in.

"Come let's get you to the principal office, I am pretty sure you are not in trouble" said Jenny who gave a rude face to her ex-best friend, Rachel. They had a pretty bad fall out last year, which cause a lot of popular kids and jocks to not like Jenny anymore. I am not sure how Rachel has the power in this school, but I am going to protest my innocence if Principal Manntis tries to get me into detention or something.

I walked past other jock students, who were yelling "oooh your in trouble" to my face. Didn't really help because I felt so guilty because I knew about the plan to hurt freshmen, since this school was heavy on freshmen Friday all year.

Once I reached the principal's office, both Jenny and Sara wished me good luck. I am never a student who goes into the principal's office. Guess there is always a first time for everything.

"Good morning Principal Manntis, I am not sure exactly why I am here, but I didn't do-"

But then, Principal Manntis interrupted me and said "

But then, Principal Manntis interrupted me and said "Your goal is to navigate these rock stars through the hallways of Horace Mantis, and make sure they don't get hurt."

I just noticed to the side three rock stars, that I only knew who exactly was who because Sara will always tell me she wanted to marry Kevin, the one who was tall, with curly hair and who looks to be 18, and yet was going to be in sophomore year, because of all the on the road traveling and touring. Next was Joe, who looked like he used a lot of hair product, and had a very nice smile on his face. I think that's why Jenny wanted to marry Joe. Lastly, was Nick, the only one with a serious face and not really smiling?

"So I was thinking of wearing purple shirt, but then Stella told me to wear something like this, but my name is Kevin" said Kevin who gave me his hand, and I had to smile at his silly statement before. I am guessing he never knew that private schools don't always allow kids to pick their own clothes.

"Yeah, and I couldn't help but think the green shirt would have look better on you Kevin. But, I should let you know that the only suave boy around here is me, Joe. Nice to meet you," said Joe.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Daphne Goodman, and I will take you around the school." I replied to Joe not realizing I didn't introduce myself yet.

"Nick and I think we should wait till everyone is in their classroom" said Nick. And I agreed with him silently. I guess he didn't want to cause a scene.

"Principal Manntis, could I get a late pass for everyone here?" I asked seeing how we needed hall passes in order to get to the bathrooms while in class, and to be late, I don't want that on my permanent record.

"Of course, Miss. Goodman, and I realized you were the perfect girl for this task" replied Principal Manntis.

So why didn't I think that at all?

"So which classes do you each have?" I had to know where each of them was going.

"This thing called pre-calculus. I hope it's not hard," replied Kevin.

"Gym," replied Joe.

"Did you know that if you were on a sport team, then you don't need to be taking Gym class," I told to Joe, because I remember Ms. Merriam was not exactly the nicest Gym teacher ever.

And lastly, I noticed that Nick was taking AP Chemistry with me.

So I had to take the quickest path, because I noticed some students were still outside and going to be late for class. I could have sworn I saw Jenny and Sara with a group of students who were looking for the Lucas brothers.

"Hey, it's the JONAS brothers!" said a voice I didn't recognize exactly.

"Run" that was the only thing I could think of, that and I needed to navigate them towards three different places. Now I must think strategically like this is a war or something.

Next time: The locking of Nick and Daphne in the closet (or more like hostage situation), my panic attack, Joe and Kevin fighting off certain students, the entrance of Sammy, and a break up.


End file.
